Something About Him
by sailorstarsun
Summary: a crossover with Sotsugyo M... Ami has met the perfect boy, but is he the one for her?


Something About Him ****

Something About Him

"Ne, minna, I'm a little worried."

The group of girls looked at their friend. Of course, they were all thinking roughly the same thing, but it was even more nerve wracking once someone gave voice to the thought.

"Mm, you're right. It's not like Ami-chan to be so late." Usagi Tsukino's fine eyebrows meshed together in worry. "You don't think something happened, do you?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Minako Aino gave a somewhat forced laugh. "She probably met a cute boy at the library and lost track of time talking to him."

"But that's not really like Ami-chan, especially if it means losing study-time," their hostess, Rei Hino, pointed out. They all nodded, knowing the truth in those words.

It was then that said late girl, Ami Mizuno, appeared in the open doorway, panting slightly. "Gomen, minna. Sorry I'm late."

"Ami-chan!"

The blue-haired girl took a seat next to her tall friend, Makoto Kino, and blushed a bit. "I met a really nice boy at the library and lost track of time talking to him."

There was a round of sweatdrops before everyone realized what she'd just said. Ami meeting a boy!? Suddenly the group's genius was barraged with questions that didn't have anything to do with schoolwork.

"Who is he?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he cool?"

"Is he cute?"

"How old is he?"

"Does he go to school?"

"Does he have any cute, single friends?"

Ami only stared as the other girls fired question after question without stopping to wait for an answer. When they'd finally ran out of fuel she indulged them. "His name is Shou Nakamoto. He's seventeen years old and attends Seriyuu high, which is an elite all boys school. He's very kind, and smart, and cute, and he loves cats and books, and can talk gracefully on the most interesting subjects, and he's nice, and has this beautiful voice...." By the end of her spiel she realized that she'd been both rambling and blushing, all over some boy she just met.

"Ooh," Minako giggled. "Ami's got a boyfriend!"

The other blushed even more. "It's not like that."

"Oh sure, that's what she says," Rei chimed in, "but I bet she's got all kinds of dates set up already."

"No! ...Anou...well...actually...."

"You _do_ have a date?"

"Well, it's not a date...but...."

"But...?" the group all asked at the same time.

Ami put a hand to her cheek and closed her eyes, the perfect picture of a schoolgirl with a crush. "We are going to the museum together this weekend...."

"Woo-hoo!" the others actually applauded her. It was about time she took her nose out of a book and paid attention to what was really important to a young girl!

"Ami has a date! Ami has a date!" Usagi sang in her cheerful voice.

The blue-haired girl turned even redder, a bit embarrassed at how big a deal her friends made of her social life. "He didn't say it was a date...." Though, despite her protests, there was a small twinge of hope in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the agreed meeting place, Ami scanned the crowd of people, searching for her new friend. When she didn't immediately find him she became a bit downhearted. Surely he wouldn't have stood her up...right? That would be a girl's worst nightmare.

She'd headed towards the museum's outdoor cafeteria for a place to sit when she caught sight of a familiar thin, black ponytail. It was him! He was sitting at a table, and it appeared as though he was talking to someone who was out of her sight. She saw him chuckle a bit and adjust his glasses; he was beautiful.

There was a smile on her face as she approached the teen; the sound of his melodious voice dancing upon her ears as she got closer. When she was finally near enough to him a brief moment of shyness overcame her, and her throat tightened up, but she managed to clear it up a bit and peep out a "S-Shou-san." When the boy looked up at her with those beautiful eyes her knees almost turned to jelly.

"Mizuno-san, I'm glad you could make it." He stood and approached her, bowing politely. Then she got to see just who he was chatting with, as a very tall boy got up and stood next to the other. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is a good friend of mine, Yuusuke Kato."

The newcomer gave a bow, which was returned, and smiled at her. "Pleased to meet ya." She briefly took notice of how his gray eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You too," Ami smiled, having to force it just a little. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend."

"I didn't either," Shou chuckled, as they headed towards the entrance of the museum. "Kato-kun is insistent; he wouldn't let me leave without him."

"Hey, there was nothing else to do!"

Ami smiled, but on the inside she sighed just a bit. Maybe she'd hoped for too much, or was taking it a bit too fast. Despite what she told her friends, she had thought of the trip as something of a date. It wasn't that she didn't like his companion, she just would have preferred to be able to spend some time alone with her new friend. But still, being near him at all made her feel warm.

And having Yuusuke around wasn't that bad. He spent most of the time lagging behind, not understanding a word of their intellectual conversation. At times Ami even forgot he was there; she was so engrossed in what the blue-eyed boy next to her was saying. The only time he really, really made his presence known was around lunchtime, when he proclaimed loudly that he was hungry.

It was later on, when Shou politely excused himself to use the restroom, that Ami found herself awkwardly alone with the other boy. It was a bit uncomfortable, her not knowing him or anything about him and all.

"So," she began, "are you enjoying the museum?"

"Well...it's a bit boring to me," he answered honestly, then laughed.

Ami smiled back, glad that the teen wasn't so hard to talk to afterall. "Then why did you come?" She immediately regretted her words, wishing she'd phrased the question differently. _'I hope that didn't sound too rude....'_ she worried.

If the spiky-haired youth did find any offense in the inquiry, he didn't let it show. "You know, nothin' else to do. It was either be bored at school or be bored here."

"Oh."

"And besides," he continued, "at least here I get to hang out with Nakamoto."

She stared at him a bit, wondering just what that meant, but Shou's return distracted her from ever coming to a conclusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Usagi piped up brightly, "Ami-chan, how did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date," the other answered in her usual soft tone.

The gang had gathered at their favorite after-school hangout, the local cafe (even had their own seat by the window), and had dove right in to asking the blue-haired girl about the time spent with her new friend.

"You just don't get it," Minako began like she was the world's foremost expert on dating. "When two people go out and spend a day together it's called a date," she said matter-of-factly.

"I do get it," was the reply, "and since there were three of us, I'm inclined to say it wasn't a date."

"What!?"

"He brought a friend."

"And you didn't tell us!?"

"I didn't know he was going to."

Minako folded her hands over her chest and leaned on Rei, who was sitting next to her. "Ami-chan keeps 'em all to herself." The brunette nodded in agreement, scowling playfully.

"It's not like that...." Ami sweatdropped.

"Maybe next time," Usagi smiled, then narrowed her eyes; "there will be a next time, yes?"

The teen smiled sweetly at her blonde friend. "Yes, as a matter of fact, in a few days we're going to visit Tokyo Tower."

"Yay! Go Ami-chan!" the odango-haired girl laughed. Then commenced much chatter from the group about what their studious friend should wear, how she should do her hair, makeup, and other such girlish things.

They were completely taken by surprise when Ami looked up, saying "well, speak of the devil."

The others followed her gaze to see two very attractive boys walking towards them. "Mizuno-san," the bespeckled boy smiled softly.

"Shou-san. Yuusuke-san." Ami stood and bowed to each of them while the others nudged and giggled at each other in the background. "What brings you here?"

"Just hanging out. We saw you through the window and thought we'd stop in to say hi."

"Ah...." Before she could say anything more there was a tugging at her skirt, and Ami looked down to see Minako giving an _'introduce us'_ look. "Gomen, minna. This is my friend, Shou Nakamoto," the blue-eyed boy bowed, "and that's Yuusuke Kato," as did his gray-eyed companion. Her attention then turned to the two boys, "these are my friends Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino, and Makoto Kino."

There was a chorus of "hajimemashite" and "yoroshiku," as each person was introduced. The girls' eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of their heads into the puddles of drool that were collecting on the table. Why couldn't guys this hot go to their school!?

After the greetings, Yuusuke gave a slight tilt of his head, nodding towards the door. Though unspoken, Shou understood that it was time to go. "We can't stay," he began, "but I'm glad we ran into you." Ami nodded happily in agreement...as did the rest of the girls. "I wanted to let you know that Kato-kun will be accompanying us to Tokyo Tower."

"Oh.... Okay...."

"I hope it's not a bother."

"No, it's alright."

There was a moment of silence. "...I wanted to let you know beforehand this time."

"Yeah...."

Before another silence could dawn, Usagi spoke up, "I think Mako-chan wants to go to!"

"What!?" the green-eyed girl sputtered.

"Remember you were saying how much you wanted to go there?" The blonde giggled at her own devious plan.

"I never said-" At the cheerful girl's sudden scowl Makoto changed her mind. "Oh, yeah. That's right." More than a little confused.

"Then it's settled," Usagi continued. "Mako-chan will go with you guys."

"Yeah, ok," Shou agreed, nodding. Yuusuke winked at Makoto, to which she gave a dazed smile. "We'll see you then."

With a wave and a "ja!" they were gone.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing!?" The ponytailed girl was flustered now. How did she get drug into this!?

"Heh heh," Usagi gave her _'up-to-something'_ giggle. "It's perfect. Now it's a double date!"

The rest of the group fell over.

"Usagi...."

Still giggling evilly, "now Mako-chan can distract Yuusuke-san so Ami-chan can be alone with Shou-san. It's perfect!"

Evil laughter ensued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Ami found herself in the same place, same position, sitting in the cafe with question after question being fired at her. Only this time she had the comfort of knowing Makoto was getting the same treatment.

"Did you hold hands as you walked around?"

A blush and a "no."

"Did he kiss you good night?"

Even more blushing. "No."

"Well, what did you do?"

"We...talked."

"That's all!?"

"Yes," the teen smiled dreamily. "It was wonderful. We have everything in common and can talk about anything." She looked down shyly, "I feel so happy when I'm around him." After a dreamy sigh she added, "Mako-chan and Yuusuke-san got along very well too."

"Oh?" Everyone's attention turned to their tall friend.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled, "he's a really fun person. We had a great time."

"Now that you guys are set up, the rest of us need boyfriends too!" Minako declared.

"Not me," the other blonde said triumphantly, then flashed a victory sign. "I've got Mamo-chan!"

Rei glared at the bubbly girl, "you keep rubbing it in like that and you'll find yourself alone."

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I just prefer the thrill of the chase." The fire priestess smirked, "you're all settled already, just like an old maid!"

"I am not old!"

And so the tongue-sticking-out war began.

"Well," Ami broke in, trying to change the subject, "tomorrow he and his friends are having a picnic, and said we were all invited."

Rei and Usagi stopped glaring at each other long enough to join Minako in an anxious "are his friends cute!?"

"What do you care? You have _Mamo-chan_."

"I can still look."

The fight continued, while Minako gloated "it's my turn" in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Ami, the minutes dragging on until she was once again in Shou's company. The girls were sitting happily with him, as well as Yuusuke and Mamoru, on a red and white checkered blanket in a sunny spot at the park. It was a beautiful day, with great company; the setting was plenty peaceful.

Peaceful, that is, until a motorcycle carrying two figures roared through the park towards the group. The driver looked as though they couldn't care less that no vehicles were allowed on park grounds, zooming over the neatly trimmed grass, as the smaller person on back held on tightly. They drove right up to the picnickers, skidding to a side-stop less than a foot from the blanket, and blowing dust over the group. The guys glared at the bike irritably while all but one of the girls shook with fear. They could have been run over!

The remaining, unafraid girl stood up, fuming at this person who had the gall to interrupt their picnic. She stormed up to the bike, rage taking away any thoughts of being polite to the strangers. "How dare you!?" she yelled at the still unknown driver. "Someone could have gotten hurt! Are you stupid!? And you're breaking park rules! Just who do you think you are!? You'd better start-"

She stopped abruptly when the driver took off his helmet and shook out his multi-colored hair, then looked down at her with the most stunning violet eyes. "Yo."

"I-I-I...." the hotheaded girl stuttered.

"You were saying?"

"I-I-I...."

The newcomer laughed and smiled at her, unable to resist the urge to flirt with a pretty girl. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Togo Arai."

"I'm-"

"Minako Aino! Yoroshiku!" Pushing her friend out of the way, the blonde stole the opportunity to introduce herself, then fastened herself to the teen's arm. "I'm so glad you could make it. Here, you can sit by me."

"No!" the other girl took his opposite arm, "I'm Rei Hino, and I'm sure you would much rather sit by me."

"I was here first!" Minako protested. "He's sitting by me!"

"He wants to sit by me!"

Togo just smiled, reveling in the attention.

"Get away from my Arai-kun!" a young, boyish voice called out. The group turned to see a short, brown-haired boy glaring at the two girls. "He's _my_ Arai-kun and he's going to sit by me!"

Minako and Rei looked at the boy and smiled. "Is that your little brother?" "Aww, isn't he cute!" They could have sworn the boy actually growled at them; he certainly looked like he was about to pounce.

Gently, the violet-haired teen pulled away from the girls. He went and stood behind the boy, wrapping his now free arms around him. "This here is Mikimaro Shimura, my koibito."

"Wha!?" Everyone, save for Shou and Yuusuke, who already knew, developed the most incredibly shocked looks on their faces.

"I don't believe it...."

"Who'd have guessed?"

"It's always the good ones...."

Ami, though initially shocked, smiled sweetly. "It's ok. It's good that they have each other, to have someone special. Ne, Shou-san?"

"Hai," the blue-eyed boy agreed. "It's nice to have someone important to you."

"Look at all the yummy food!" Yuusuke interrupted. Obviously he didn't know or didn't care that another conversation of sorts was going on. His stomach was in demand.

"Mako-chan made all the food," Usagi said brightly. "She's a wonderful cook. If you like to eat, she'd make the perfect bride!"

"Oh yeah?" Yuusuke winked a gray eye and flashed the now beet-red girl a huge grin.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating happily. Mikimaro and Yuusuke, as well as Usagi, were, as usual, shoveling the food in without much thought of having to breathe. It was no big surprise when the small boy began to choke; a piece of food that he didn't take enough time chewing became lodged in his throat. Togo had to pound on the poor boy's back, effectively clearing out the air passage, for his breathing to resume as normal. Then the boy buried his face in his lover's shoulder, crying that he thought he was going to die.

Needless to say, it was a rather unusual, though fun, lunch.

When everyone had eaten his or her fill, pleasant conversation began. Makoto and Yuusuke got into a debate about whether or not girls can do anything guys can do, and a challenge was issued to a game on the nearby basketball court. Ami, Shou, and Mamoru began a discussion on the workings of the universe; it was quite interesting to them, but ended up leaving everyone else out of the conversation.

The rest of the girls, Usagi, Minako, and Rei, took to gossiping about the blossoming couples around them.

"Look at Mako-chan and Yuusuke-san!"

"She sure is giving him a run for his money."

"They're so perfect for each other!"

"And Ami-chan looks so happy with Shou-san."

"I can't believe there's someone with an I.Q. as high as hers."

"They're so perfect for each other!"

"And Togo-san and Mikimaro-san!"

"...."

Minako and Rei glared at the third mentioned couple.

"They're complete opposites."

"I don't get it."

Usagi sweatdropped. [1] Apparently the two were still miffed about being turned down by the violet-haired teen for a _little boy_. They watched the short brunet chow down on a piece of Makoto's delicious carrot cake, successfully getting frosting all over his face. Then their scowls softened when Togo wiped the frosting away with a softly muttered "baka," then licked the sweet stuff off his fingers.

"Ok, so they're kind of cute."

"I guess what they have is special or something."

Moments later Yuusuke and Makoto returned from their game, sweaty and more than a little thirsty. As they each grabbed a bottle of water it was questioned who won.

"He did," Makoto answered, trying to be cool about it. "But only because I let him."

"Basketball is Kato-kun's specialty," Mikimaro piped up. "He's captain of our school's team even."

"Oh really?"

"Umm!" Yuusuke jumped across the blanket and put a hand over the smaller boy's mouth. "Don't listen to him! He's just telling stories!" Because, him being a star in basketball would mean he had an advantage the whole time, and that wouldn't prove anything except that he's good at the sport. Surely you couldn't use such a case as an example of boys being better than girls. "Eheheh...you're still going to make lunch for me next week, right?"

The tall girl smirked, but gave in anyway. "Yeah, yeah. I'll still make lunch for you."

"And, hey, Ami-chan and Shou-san could join you!" Usagi giggled. She was still, obviously, in matchmaker mode, bent on setting her friends up.

"Usako..." The blonde turned to her boyfriend, still smiling. "Don't interfere."

"It's ok," Makoto said, "I'd love to have them along. If it's ok with Yuusuke-san."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" the spiky-haired teen tossed a grin over at his friend. Then he was hit in the chest with a basketball, giving an "oof!" but still catching it before it fell to the ground.

"Now, how about a re-match?" the athletic girl challenged.

"You're on!"

Things resumed as they had been previously; the members of the group with the higher I.Q.s continued their space-time conversation, while the others talked and gossiped about all kinds of things. Of course, the girls always somehow brought the conversation to boys.

"Now we're the only ones without boyfriends," Minako sighed at Rei, who agreed sadly.

They were still sighing and moping when they heard Togo's slightly nasal voice say "you're late" out of the blue. There was an apology from a new voice...a very deep and sexy voice. The girls looked up slowly, eyes trailing over every inch of the newcomer's physique. Their hearts pounded when they saw long blonde hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. The gorgeous teen before them ran a hand through his bangs, momentarily holding them away from his face to give his audience a view of his flawless chiseled features, then let the strands of hair fall perfectly back into place.

"Shimon Takagi."

That's all the introduction he needed to give before the two single girls gave each other a _'he's mine'_ glare and jumped up to greet him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later found Ami and Makoto heading back to the park for lunch with their male counterparts as promised. As they neared the agreed meeting place they could faintly hear Shou's voice from around a corner, sounding almost like he was saying "not now, they'll be here any moment." Yuusuke's voice was there too, asking "what, you don't want to be seen with me?" in a hurt and hushed tone.

The two girls looked at each other, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop, but unable to help themselves. They quietly crept closer to the location of the voices.

"I just...want to tell her myself," Shou continued. "Not have her find out on her own in a way that could hurt her."

"Even an idiot like me can see that she likes you." The normally peppy teen's voice sounded uncharacteristically down.

"I know, that's why it's so important that she finds out from me."

Hearing their conversation, Ami blushed a bright crimson. He knew she liked him!? Even she hadn't been totally sure, but was she that obvious to everyone else?

Makoto, on the other hand, was concentrating on the "want to tell her myself" part. What exactly did he want to tell her? That he liked her? Loved her? Whatever it was, the tall girl smirked, it sure sounded good for her blue-haired friend.

The pair took a moment to make themselves appear casual, then stepped around the corner to meet their friends. There were happy greetings all around before the group headed deeper into the park to have a nice lunch.

And a nice lunch it was. Yuusuke couldn't get enough of Makoto's wonderful cooking, and they made great company for each other when Ami and Shou's conversations got too 'brainy' for them. Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever (as the girls wanted); there was a test at school the next day, and they'd promised the rest of the gang they'd be at Rei's shrine for the study group.

There were cheerful good-byes, and Ami even built up the nerve to give Shou a hug and a promise to call later. Then, in a fit of sudden nervousness, she ended up dropping her purse and spilling the contents on the ground. She scrambled to pick everything up, laughing nervously and babbling about being clumsy, but was relieved when the boy just chuckled and helped her retrieve her stuff. When they thought they had everything, the girls quickly gave a wave and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and privacy of their spot in the park. However, it wasn't long before Yuusuke got bored of the peace and crawled over to his friend. Placing a hand on his chest, he pushed the other boy back, laying him gently down on the grass, then laid next to him, propping himself up on one arm. He looked down at the beautiful person below him, and smiled. Gently, and carefully, he pulled the glasses from his friend's face, folding them and setting them in a safe place beside them. Then, as he caressed the smooth skin of the other's cheek, he leaned in and softly spoke, "I've been wanting to do this all afternoon...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, no!" As they walked along, Ami had begun shuffling through her purse, looking for the notes that she'd promised to lend Usagi, to discover that her wallet was not where it was supposed to be. "I think my wallet got left behind at the park."

The two girls stopped for a moment while the blue-haired one confirmed that it was indeed missing. "Well," Makoto looked at her watch, "we'll be a little late for the study group, but it's not too far to go back and get it."

"No," Ami replied as she closed up the pocket book and slung it over her shoulder. "You go on ahead and tell everyone I'll be late; I'll go back and get it."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok."

"Oh...." The brown-haired girl got a mischievous look in her eyes, "I get it, you're hoping for a few minutes alone with Shou-san."

The other blushed a bit and smiled. "That's not it. I just don't want everyone to be worried."

"Oh, sure," Makoto turned and headed towards the shrine, calling out "I'll see you there!" over her shoulder.

Quickly, Ami began back the way they'd just came. She hurried, since she didn't want to be too late and let her friends down, but at the same time, it was true she was a bit happy at the chance to see the intelligent boy that she'd become so fond of again. If he was still there, that is.

Rounding the corner, she was totally unprepared for what she saw. The two boys she'd just spent a lovely little double date with were locked in a tight embrace, oblivious to the world around them. Yuusuke's hand was buried into the other's now-unbound hair, holding him close, as they shared a passionate kiss.

Ami would have found it beautiful...if it didn't break her heart.

"S-Shou-san!?"

Instantly the two separated, looking up at her with expressions not unlike a deer caught in headlights. "Mizuno-san!" Shou quickly got to his feet, stepping towards the shocked girl. The action gave her the power to move from her shocked state, and she turned and ran, forgetting all about the dropped wallet. The tears in her eyes were unmistakable. "Ami!" the disheveled boy called after her, holding an arm out as if it would make her come back. Then, slowly, the arm dropped as his head bowed. "I'm sorry...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time she arrived at Rei's shrine, Ami had managed to brush away most of her tears. She wanted to look remotely normal, and apparently she did, for the others failed to notice the hurt in her eyes. They were too busy teasing her to realize anything was wrong.

"Ooh, Ami-chan, wanting to spend a few more minutes with Shou-san?"

"Did you run into his arms?"

"Did he give you a kiss?" They continued to tease.

The blue-haired girl's hands were balled into fists, not out of rage, but to keep her from losing complete control of her emotions. Her fingers subconsciously clenched and unclenched as she held back the tears that burned her eyes. "Minna, please," she began softly. "There is nothing between me and Shou-san, nor will there ever be."

"What!?" the others questioned, shocked, at the same time. This person was vastly different than the girl who'd been so hopeful before.

"He...he already has someone."

"Ami-chan," Usagi looked at her confused, "what are you saying?"

In a soft voice, Ami told her best friends everything that happened, what she saw, what she felt, and even how it all suddenly made sense that the two were always together. She was pretty proud of herself, only shedding a continuous stream of tears instead of all out bawling as she explained. And at the end, she gave a heartfelt apology to Makoto, knowing the girl's growing crush on the sporty boy.

"It...it's ok," Makoto replied, the hurt evident in her voice and eyes. "I just liked him because...because...he looks like my old boyfriend!" She laughed (or was that a sob?), not because it was a time for joking, but successfully lightening the mood in the room.

As their friends comforted them, the two girls knew everything would be alright. They knew their time would come, when they found their true perfect matches. Until then, it was good to know they had the best of friends one could ever need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later when, while starting home after school, the group saw Shou standing outside the school gates. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers, as well as Ami's small blue wallet, and gave a shy smile when he saw the girls. They stopped when they spotted him, then Usagi took the initiative and led the excess friends away so the blue-haired girl could talk to the boy alone.

"Shou-san," she approached him.

"Mizuno-san."

".... I'm sorry," they both spoke at the same time, then laughed.

"I'm sorry," Ami started, "I shouldn't have run off without letting you explain yourself. And...I shouldn't have assumed anything without knowing-"

"It's not your fault," the other interrupted. "I should have...I meant to tell you. I really did. I just...." He stopped for a moment, and looked around. "I don't suppose we could go someplace more private?"

"Hai." She led him to the top of the school; there wasn't anybody there, seeing as school was over for the day and anyone who had stuck around afterward was busy with club activities or getting tutored by a teacher. It was just them and the roof. They sat side-by-side, leaning against the fencing that separated them from the ground three stories below. "I heard you and Yuusuke-san talking the other day, before we met up with you. I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but...I couldn't help it."

"Oh...."

"I didn't understand then," she continued. "I heard you say you wanted to tell me something, but I didn't know what. I guess I just assumed...you liked me back."

"I'm sorry...."

"Mm-mm," she shook her head, "you don't have to apologize. I mean...people can't help their..." She paused for a moment, deciding on the best way to say what she wanted to say. Then, with a hint of a blush, "...their preferences."

Shou stared at her a brief instant, then laughed slightly. "No, I guess they can't." With a small smile, "though, just for the record, I'm not gay, if that's what you mean."

Now it was Ami's turn to stare. "But.... I don't understand."

"I'm...straight," the boy started slowly. "I generally like females and am basically normal." He gave a smirk, "most people consider me so normal I'm boring." His blue eyes moved skywards, looking off to the distance. "But him.... There's something about him, Kato-kun, that I find myself unable to resist."

"Do you...love him?"

"I don't know, maybe." An unmistakable twinkle entered the boy's eyes. "When I'm around him I feel a warmth.... It's hard to explain. The only time I ever feel that everything is going to be ok is when I'm around him." He closed his eyes and chuckled, "that probably sounds cheesy, ne?"

"No, not at all. I understand. You must be soulmates." She smiled, a true smile. "I'm happy. Because you're happy, I'm happy. And I'm anxiously waiting for the day I find someone to share what you and Yuusuke-san have with. When I find my soulmate."

"Your day will come, I'm sure of it."

"Hai."

After that, nothing else was said as they sat until the sun set.

THE END

notes:

[1] Ever notice in anime 'sweatdrop' can actually be used as a verb? ^,^*


End file.
